Awoken Surprises
by Crystalsoul9
Summary: Ichigo finds herself in Kashino's arms one morning in the kitchens. This is just a scene I wished it had in it. I'm a big IchigoxKashino fan.


_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything recently. My computer had a virus so it took a while to get it fixed. Well here's something I never thought I could write. Hope you like it!_

~~~~crystal soul96

_Awoken Surprises_

Light shone through the large windows bringing warmth with it. The pots and other cooking equipment sparkled under it.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes to the intruding light. Her brown orbs got wide suddenly at the sight before her. Kashino was sleeping right next to her, their faces mere centimeters away! She could feel his warm breath escaping his slightly opened mouth. His face seemed content; the usual glare plastered on his face seemed to be peeled off. It made him seem like a normal teenager and more handsome.

She tried to move away from him but one of his arms held her in place by her waist. She sighed and lied back down. Just then, his grip on her tightened just slightly, bringing her closer to him. When their arms touched, she realized how cold he was. She also noticed that his jacket was draped over her body keeping her nice and toasty. _He must have done this last night_, Ichigo thought silently.

Kashino began to shiver and sneeze in his sleep. Ichigo wondered what she should do to help him. One thought stood out against all the others. It made her blush, making herself almost pass out from the heat. But the idea of doing it made her happy. "I might as well do this," she said to herself, a glint of determination in her eyes.

Kashino's POV

I feel cold but there is something really warm beside me. I was having a really good dream, too. It was rare for me to even have anything but nightmares. But that was before I met her. The girl that seemed to stand out against all my crazy fan girls. She came to the academy with no experience with making pastries, thinking she would get better overnight. She infuriated me, making me lose my temper a number of times. But she was also so optimistic, so happy. She was also so much more creative than me. I envied her for those talents in which I wanted to posses. That girl began to change me. I became more open, my real self was more exposed. Her smile, her eyes, the way she laughs, everything about her changed me. And I realized that I loved her. Now and forever.

As my mind woke up, I began to feel how cold it really was. I shivered and sneezed but I still kept my eyes closed. Then I heard a soft voice say "I might as well do this." What surprised me was what happened next.

Two slender arms embraced my body. I could feel my face heat up and quickly opened my eyes. Right beside me, Ichigo lied there hugging me with a sweet angelic smile on her face. "Ichigo," my voice whispers softly, letting her name ring out.

Her eyes fluttered open and her cheeks were stained a bright crimson. She looked into my eyes and seemed utterly embarrassed to be caught hugging me. I thought she would pull back but she didn't. She looked at her waist and blushed even darker. I looked there as well and blushed darker than her if that's possible.

My hand was holding her waist tightly, making it impossible to move. I quickly removed my hand and looked down at the counter top. She probably thought I was a pervert. A big one.

I look up to see she is still blushing. Maybe I can tell her how I feel? I start going through the pros and cons of it. The pros seem to outweigh the cons. So I take a deep breath and get my voice.

"Amano," I say trying to get her attention.

"Hmm," she answers, her face as bright as a tomatoe.

"Well," I begin, starting to sweat. "You see, there is something I've been meaning to say to you. I want you to take what I'm about to say seriously." She nods her head slowly in agreement.

"I…love you!" The last part is emphasized to get her to see my true feelings. I don't want her denseness to get in the way of my confession. I can tell she is still blushing for some reason. Then she grabs my hand and gives a tight squeeze. I look up at her with a probably stupid look on my face.

"Me, too," she squeaks out. My heart begins to flutter. "I love you, too." She said this with a gentle smile on her face and the blush still stained on her cheeks. Without me even realizing it, I embraced her warm body against my rather cold one. Then I let my lips capture hers. This is our commitment to each other, for all eternity.

The End


End file.
